1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for engaging dental prostheses, and more particularly, to the type that includes an O-ring member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for engagement mechanisms have been designed in the past to support dental prostheses. All of them, however, include a socket in the prostheses thereby decreasing the available space and increasing the separation of engagement from the bone. By placing the socket in the abutment or a unitary implant post, the prosthesis is brought closer to the bone. This also lowers the stress point. The result is a better mechanism for supporting dental prostheses.